


Fallen

by madametango



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madametango/pseuds/madametango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif loses her toughest battle and Thor and Odin must work together to secure her legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

She was the bravest of warriors, braver than all the puffed up popinjay who had once scoffed at her. Braver than the manliest of men. And now the greatest warrior of Asgard was lost in the greatest battle.

She was war!

She was fire!

She was felled by the enemy within.

Thor sat at the side of her bed, tears dripping from his nose as he mourned his friend – not felled in a battle he could protect her from. Lost in a battle she that she could only fight alone.

In the end she did what a warrior must, she had sacrificed herself for another, for someone unable to protect themselves. It was a waste of life and yet, Thor knew it was a sacrifice that she would have made over and over.

He held her pale hand and vowed to keep the promise he had made her when the healer Eir and his mother had called him in knowing she would lose this toughest contest.

He was lost in his thoughts of her, of all the mighty skirmishes they’d fought together, fought with the warriors three. He was lost in the country of the past, unable to go back to visit her. Only able to move forward but not wanting to, not knowing if he could.

Standing he kisses her cheek and whispers his oath to her one more time.

“Where is he, does he live still?” he asks at the door. Head healer Eir points to the corner. His mother sits nursing the other participant in the battle. The victor and yet not.

Thor walks to his mother, steel in his eyes not wanting to face him and yet as he casts his eyes down, they soften. He cost his friend her life and yet......

He reaches and scoops the little warrior from his mother’s tired arms – she was a warrior too, with Eir, warriors of the cause. Both women stronger than him and any of the warriors three – none of them could stomach her screams, could help ease her into the next life and the child into this. And yet those two held steadfast. Sif did not die alone – she died a warriors death with warriors at her side.

Thor takes the child and walks purposely from the healers room, along the long ornate corridors of the palace, towards the throne room. He doesn’t knock or wait, walking through the doors into the elegant, cavernous room. He strides to the throne up the stairs to his father, raising the child from his swaddlings and towards his father.

“I name him Ullr, son of Sif – warrior born – I claim him for the house of Odin!” he declares thrusting the new-born towards his father.

Odin stares at his son, nodding grimly and taking the child.

The old battle-scarred warrior looks at the newest battler. A sad smile on his lips.

“Who else knows?” Odin asks quietly as his memories take him on a journey to another child, another time. He traces the child’s skin and remembers.

“Only mother and Eir,” Thor says quietly. A solemn nod from the old monarch, determined not to make any more mistakes, to do things right this time.

He stands and walks to the top of the steps, in front of the assembly of Asgard – the same old men who had doubted his mother and condemned his father and he raises the child above his head.

“I claim you for Asgard, for the Aesir, for the House of Odin!” he says to the shocked assembly.

“I claim you son of Sif, and declare you ward and heir of my son Prince Thor.”

He raises his voice and looks towards the child and a decision is made in his head and he continues, his voice booming out in the huge but silent room.

“I claim you Prince Ullr Lokisson of Asgard – son of my fallen second son and I promise you my love, my protection and my understanding. I make this vow to you for your father and your mother,” he finishes – his voice breaking.

He watched his son slip into the void and abyss not knowing – nobody knowing – not even Sif herself knew then. And still as the months passed and it became obvious, she said nothing of the child's parentage –the Valkarie scared of nothing, scared for her son. The son of a frost giant, the son of a mage – the son of his son.

Could they have save her? Delivered him earlier if they’d known? They’d never know. Would they have forced her to give him up – she was a smart woman Sif.

He held the young boy close and his heart broke and his tears fell for his son and the brave warrior - for the Fallen..


End file.
